Six and a Half
by blondesrcul999
Summary: She moved when they were eleven. He's missed her every day since. But what happens when she comes back. AU. Puckleberry of course!
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Noah Puckerman had known Rachel Berry since the first grade. He didn't have a red crayon, and she let him borrow one. They were best friends from that point on. Around second grade, Noah had a small crush on Rachel, but it was small. When his dad had left when he was eight, Rachel comforted him. "It's all right, Noah, I'll always be here for you, no matter what," she had said. But she lied. The summer before sixth grade, Rachel and her dads moved to New York. They kept in touch through letters and e-mails, but they hadn't seen each other in almost six years. He missed her so much. But, he didn't think she would want to see him. He was kind of a jackass. He bullied kids and threw slushies in their faces for no reason. And his name wasn't Noah anymore, it was Puck. Or Puckerone. Or Puckzilla. Or Sex God. He missed Rachel too much, and he longed to see her.

Chapter Three

Puck gave Rachel a ride to school. "Hey, Noah," she said, hugging him. He suddenly felt very warm. _Oh, hell no._ "So there's a party tonight at Brittany's house, if you wanna come…" "Sure, Noah, I'd love to go," she said. _Her eyes are really pretty…_

…

At the party, there were drinks. A lot of them. Brittany's parents were out of town on their anniversary or something. Rachel was a designated driver, so she couldn't drink. Puck made his way to the Jack Daniels. Santana, Mercedes, and Artie were already wasted. Matt and Tina were buzzed, but Kurt was another D.D. so he and Rachel just danced. Quinn and Finn were missing, but he wasn't gonna look for them, so he just drank shots with Mike. They decided to play spin the bottle. Quinn and Finn came around just about then, and he could've sworn that Quinn had a hickey on her neck. "What're we doin'?" she asked, her words slurred. "Playing spin the bottle," Kurt said. "I wanna go first!" Santana said, like a child. It landed on Brittany. Everyone ooohed. Brittany just shrugged, and she and Santana kissed for like, a minute. Then, it was Matt's turn. He landed on Tina. Then, Artie landed on Mercedes. Quinn landed on Kurt (which was really weird to watch), and then it was Puck's turn. He landed on Brittany. Brittany tasted like tequila. Finn went next. He landed on Rachel. He and Rachel kissed. Puck felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach. Watching his best friends kiss. "Not bad, Hudson," Rachel said. When the night was over, Rachel drove Puck, Santana, Mercedes, and Artie home. When she dropped Puck off, he kissed her on the forehead. "Night, Noah," she said. "Night, love you," he slurred as he got out of the car. Wait, _what?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

On the first day of junior year, puck was already a legend. He was a stud, simply put. That day, a new girl came. She had mahogany hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a short skirt that showed off her hot legs. She was also wearing a blue cardigan, with a white shirt underneath. _Damn, _Puck thought to himself. She was hot. "Going for it, man," he said to Finn Hudson, his best friend. He approached the girl, who was putting things into her locker. He leaned against it. She closed the locker, and jumped a bit "Did I scare you?" he asked with a smirk. "What the hell, man?" she asked, irritated. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to frighten ya," he said cockily. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not you're _babe_, if you wanna talk to me, learn my name," she said. He looked at her wrist. She was wearing a charm bracelet, with a star hanging off it. _Rachel had one just like that, _he thought. The girl, who had just walked off, looked oddly familiar. _It couldn't be… _he thought.

…

He had his first class, Spanish, with her. "Hi, again," he said. She rolled her eyes. Finn walked in. "What'd she say, man?" he asked. "Nothing. Yet," Puck said. Then, Mr. Schuster walked in. "Hola, clase," he said. He announced there was a new student, but he didn't submit her to the torture of the first day introduction. The next time he saw her that day, Karofsky was standing in front of her with a cup that read _Big Quench._ Before he could even give his smart ass comment before he slushied her, he stormed over and punched him in the face. Blue, icy liquid spilled all over the hall. "What the hell?" Karofsky yelled. "What'd she do to you, man?" Puck asked. "Screw off!" he yelled. Karofsky walked away. "Thanks," she mumbled as she walked away.

…

So Puck was in glee club. He was a bad- ass singer, all right? And that's when he saw _her._ "Are you stalking me?" she asked. He shook his head. Before he could ask who she was, Schuster came in. He welcomed her in. She walked up and sang her audition song. She sang a song from some play or whatever. But, DAMN she could sing. When she finished, the room applauded. She sat down next to him. After glee he asked, "What's your name?" He asked her. "Rachel," she said. Holy. Dear. Sweet. Mother. Of. God. It was her! It was Rachel! "Rachel as in Rachel Berry?" he asked. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Rachel, it's me, Noah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Puck POV

"You were hitting on me,"

He and Rachel are at a park a week later, and she says _that_.

"What?"

"On my first day of school here, you were hitting on me. Admit it, you _love _me!" she jokes.

He pretends to laugh, but his brain is fighting him again. It happens a lot now.

"And after Brittany's party, you said you loved me, so it's official!" she laughs. But he explains that if he had one more sip of JD, he would've thought Finn was a Russian belly dancer named Elena. (Speaking of Finn, he and Quinn are taking a "break" because of what happened at Brittany's party, but he just thinks that Quinn is being an ice bitch.)

He thinks he almost sees her face fall a bit and sadness flash through her eyes when he tells her otherwise.

…

Schue gives out _another_ dumb-ass assignment in glee. He's sitting next to Rachel and Santana (who are now, like best friends) when he comes in and says they pick a name out of a hat, and sings to the person something he likes about them. He highly doubts there are any songs about Asian Goth vampire girls, because that's what he's stuck with if he gets Tina.

Matt goes first. "Quinn" he says. Finn looks pissed. Artie's next. He gets Santana. Brittany goes up and gets Tina. Kurt gets Mercedes (which they giggle about). Then it's his turn. _Awesome_. _ "_Rachel," she smiles. Finn looks even _more_ pissed, probably because he has to sing with Mike. Puck knows that he loves Rachel. And he has the perfect song.

…

When the day comes, he's the last to go. Rachel signs "You Got a Friend in Me," from _Toy Story._ "All right, Puck. Show us what you've got."

He starts playing the guitar.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_

_Anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her_

_Everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_Anyway_

Rachel keeps looking at the ground and claps, while everyone joins her. Kurt says, "Oh my Gucci," and Santana is muttering Spanish under her breath. Schue dismisses us, and Rachel leaves first. When he leaves the room, she hugs him, and tells him that that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her.

"It's cool, Rachel, really," he says.

"You're my best friend, Noah. I really missed you for all those years," she says.

What she does next might surprise you. Cause it surprised the hell out of him.

She kisses him. And he kisses her back. Until she pulls away. "I'm sorry," she says. And she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Puck Pov

She ignores you all weekend and doesn't answer any of your texts.

**Noah: **rach! Talk 2 me about this.

**Noah:** c'mon Rachel, we'll work it out.

**Noah: **did u feel anything when we kissed? Cuz I did.

**Noah: **hell, I've wanted to do that since the 4th grade. You're my best friend, but the truth is… well, I can't tell you this in a text. I'm coming over.

Fifteen minutes later, you're at her house. She's in her room, and she looks like she's been crying. "Noah, before you say anything, I've loved you ever since we were 8 and you punched Jacob for trying to kiss me at the JCC. It's just, why would you want _me_ when you could have Quinn or anyone else?" he kisses her. "Rachel, I only want _you._ Because you make me happy, and you make me laugh, and I've loved you since we were 9. And you're so pretty, Rachel. You're all I want."

And they kiss again. And it feels right.

It took him six and a half years, but better late then never, right?


End file.
